<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Hair and Doom by ArgylePirateWD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164114">Dog Hair and Doom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD'>ArgylePirateWD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John acquires another dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch &amp; John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Hair and Doom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt <em>Any, any, adopting a new pet</em> for the <a href="https://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1317420.html">Happy Distracting Comment Fest</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tiny, trembling creature—so small and furry it barely qualifies as anything more than a ball of reddish fluff, in Harold's opinion—stares out from between John's big, careful palms. Harold stares back, his eyes equally wide, he suspects, his mouth agape, and he tries in vain to wrap his mind around the spectacle. There is a tiny puppy cupped in John's hands—their perpetrator number's pomeranian Suzie, Harold guesses.</p>
<p>There should not be a tiny puppy in John's hands.</p>
<p>Nor should there be another dog circling John's legs, eying their diminutive guest with curiosity and a wildly wagging tail, but, well. Bear is quite the effective guardian, Harold must admit, and he's gotten rather attached to the beast since John procured him. A toy breed, on the other hand...</p>
<p>"Why on earth do you have Ms. O'Keeffe's puppy, Mr. Reese? Despite what you and Bear might think, I am not running a home for strays here."</p>
<p>John shrugs a shoulder. "O'Keeffe's gonna be going away for a long, long time, Finch, and there's no one else. So I thought..."</p>
<p>"There's the humane soci—" The puppy licks her tiny, black button of a nose with her tiny pink tongue—goodness, she's so <em>small</em>—and Harold's traitorous heart twists. It's a familiar feeling, a feeling of impending doom, a portent of even more dog hair on his suits and even more of his work interrupted by playtime and petting and walks. He heaves a sigh, and, briefly, John grins.</p>
<p>"Oh, very well, then," Harold says, resigned, and he holds his hand out for little Suzie—oh, they really need a better name for her than that—to sniff. She licks his fingers instead, each swipe of tongue warm and gentle, and it takes far too much effort not to smile as he goes to scratch her head. "But this one goes home with <em>you</em>, understood?"</p>
<p>"Sure, Finch," John says, with a knowing smirk. Damn it all, Harold has another dog now, doesn't he? "Whatever you say."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289597">[Podfic] Dog Hair and Doom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO">JinkyO</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>